


Sick Mick

by mauibaybe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauibaybe/pseuds/mauibaybe
Summary: Mickey is feeling under the weather and Ian, being the amazing husband he is, takes care of Mickey. And of course Mickey is a bit dramatic, but what's new?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Sick Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think we need more cute, domestic Gallavich. It's just a shame we never really get to see them happy :( Anyway, I decided to write this because we all know when Mickey Is sick, he's going to be a drama queen. But of course Ian will take care of him because he's the best husband ever. Enjoy!

It was a dark gloomy Monday morning. 

Ian was sound asleep, limbs tangled between Mickey’s, like always. But then just like every morning the nice, peaceful moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of Ian’s alarm. Every morning Ian gets more and more tempted to throw his phone out the damn window, because that annoying alarm means it’s time to unstick himself from Mickey. 

Waking up at the “ass crack of dawn”, as Mickey would say, was one of Ian’s favorite things. Getting an early start always made him feel good. Made him feel much more relaxed and energized for the day. The only downside was leaving the cocoon he and Mickey had made, but he always reminded himself, in just a few hours they would be back in their own little cocoon yet again. 

So Ian left his adorable husband to begin his morning routine. 

Although Ian was kind of annoying with his routines, it was needed to keep his mental health in tip top shape. And being annoying tops being manic or depressed any day so no one really cared. 

Once Ian was finished with doing whatever the hell he always did in the morning, he went back upstairs to do his favorite part of his routine. Wake up Mickey with a big obnoxious kiss to the mouth, which Mickey acts like he hates, but deep down everyone knows he loves it. 

Mickey was still wrapped up like a damn burrito in all the blankets that scattered the bed. He was so peaceful and looked so damn cute, that it took Ian a second to bring himself to disrupt Mickey. Obviously, he knew if he didn’t wake Mickey, he would be late to work, meaning he would lose his job, so he had no choice. But just for a few minutes Ian admired his husband and all his cuteness. “Cute” is really a word only Ian could describe Mickey with, but who cared. Ian thought Mickey was the cutest thing ever. 

“Morning,” Ian said as he bent down to place the biggest, wettest, most annoying kiss on Mickey's lips. It obviously startled Mickey, considering he jumped a bit, but once he realized who had disrupted him a small, small grin broke out on his face. 

Ian just got a slight grumble in return, but it was ok because Mickey was the definition of not a morning person. 

In the morning Mickey was usually a bit, well actually a lot grumpy, but it was cute. Ian had many things he loved about Mickey, but how Mickey acted in the morning was definitely at the top of that list. 

Ian was about to crawl back in bed, but he caught a glimpse at the time on the clock and decided that wouldn’t be a good idea. “Imma hop in the shower,” Ian said as he patted Mickey on the back and went to grab a towel. 

And just as Ian suspected Mickey just rolled over in bed and pulled the covers back over his face. Mickey was always a little shit in the morning. Honestly it was like Ian was a middle aged woman trying to get her 16 year old son up for school. But even when Mickey was being annoying, Ian still loved him more than anything. Today was also a gloomy day, so Ian didn’t blame him. 

Typically Mickey would join Ian in this shower, but today he didn’t. It was a bit strange, but Ian just assumed he was downstairs starting coffee or something. 

Ian finished up in the bathroom and went downstairs, expecting to see his husband standing in the kitchen. But he was confused when he found every household member but Mickey. 

“Yo, did Mick come down yet?” Ian asked as he walked over to the coffee pot. The day had just started and Ian was already over it. Coffee was a must. A need if he wanted to get through even half of the day. 

Everyone just shook their heads and went back to whatever the hell they had been doing prior. Ian just assumed Mickey had fallen back asleep. So he just went back to pouring himself and Mickey a cup of coffee. 

The rest of the Gallaghers had split the scene by the time Ian was done pouring Mickey’s cup. Then Ian felt a presence behind him, which startled him considering he assumed he was the only one in this kitchen. 

Ian quickly turned around. He then laid his eyes on no other than Mickey. Who, by the way, looked like shit. 

“Hey,” Ian cooed. “You ok? You don’t look so good.”

And that was no lie. Mickey did not look good at all. He was wearing plaid pj pants with one of Ian’s black sweatshirts, which was definitely way too big for him. Mickey’s face was paler than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. He also seemed to be shivering, which was weird because it was far from cold in the house. 

Mickey sniffed and leaned his whole body against Ians. “No… feel like shit.” 

Yeah, Ian could tell. Mickey was pretty clingy, but usually not like this. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s shoulders and pushed him back just a bit, so that he was able to get a good look at his husband. Being the ex EMT he is, Ian began to assess Mickey like one of the patients he’d helped years ago. 

“You feel a bit warm,” Ian said as he lowered his hand from Mickey’s forehead. “What other symptoms do you have?” he continued. 

Of course Ian would go full doctor mode. After years of EMT training it was just an instinct. 

Mickey looked a bit annoyed, but what’s new? He then whipped his nose on his sleeve, which made him look like a freaking boogery preschool kid, and answered Ian. “Uh my throat kinda hurts, my fuckin’ nose is running and I just feel all weak and cold for some reason.” 

Ian’s thoughts went to fever. Mickey definitely had a fever. Maybe strep considering the sore throat, but it was most likely just some sort of virus that will go away in a couple days. 

To confirm his thoughts Ian grabbed a thermometer and stuck it under Mickey’s tongue. Causing a bit of a fuss from Mickey, no surprise there. 

“102 man. You gotta stay home today. I call your boss and let them know. Do you want me to take the day off?” Ian asked gently. He already knew the answer to that question. Of fucking course Mickey wanted Ian to stay home and in all honestly all Ian wanted to do was stay home and take care of his sick husband. 

Mickey slightly nodded his head. “I mean yeah, if you want to I guess.” 

No surprise Mickey wouldn’t admit he wanted Ian to take care of him, but Ian knew that’s exactly what Mickey wanted. So he called both of their bosses and called in sick. 

“Need anything?” Ian asked as he directed Mickey to the couch. 

“Nah, just tired.” Mickey grumbled as the couch engulfed him. 

Ian shook his head and went back into the kitchen to make himself some food, he also went upstairs to change out of the clothes he was going to wear to work. 

“E?” Ian heard a soft, pitiful voice call no more than two minutes after leaving Mickey. “Ian?” the voice called again. 

“Yeah Mick?” Ian asked as he peered into the tv room. Sitting on the couch was a sad looking Mickey wrapped in a blanket. When Mickey was feeling under the weather he was as needy as a baby. But Ian didn’t mind. There was nothing he’d rather be doing. He vowed in sickness and in health and he meant it. 

Mickey gleaned up at Ian with his big puppy dog eyes and said nothing. 

“Yah need anything?” asked Ian, breaking the silence. It was almost like Mickey wanted to ask for something, but was embarrassed to or something. 

Finally he spoke, in a soft, soft voice. “Will you um… sit with me?” 

That just caused the biggest smile to explode across Ian’s face. “Of course I’ll fucking sit with you.” 

****

They spent most of their day just like that. Laying on the couch with Mickey pasted against Ian’s chest. 

Of course multiple times Mickey told Ian to go fetch him some medicine or water, but Ian didn’t mind. Taking care of his husband made him happy. And plus when Mickey was like this he was really fucking cute. Neediness and all. 

It was now nearing five. 

Mickey was upstairs asleep in their room while Ian prepared some dinner. 

The Gallagher’s had a system for dinners. Every day of the week one member of the crew was in charge of dinner. Today wasn’t Ian’s night but considering he was already home he decided to just go ahead and make some dinner. Plus tonight was Carl’s night and well he usually didn’t make anything edible. 

Mickey had requested chicken noodle soup, so that’s exactly what Ian decided to make. 

He used the canned shit, but no one would notice or care. And honestly Campbell's canned soup was so much better than any homemade shit Ian’s ever had. 

Ian made Mickey a bowl of soup, making sure it wasn’t too hot. He also grabbed him a cup of water, two Advil’s and a cold wet washcloth because Mickey was at the point of his fever where he was hot as fuck. 

When Ian reached their room he found Mickey curled up on Ian’s side of the bed scrolling through his phone. 

“Hey, you hungry?” 

Mickey quickly sat up and grabbed the bowl from Ian. 

They both sat together, comfy in bed, just enjoying each other’s company as Mickey ate his dinner. 

Shortly after Mickey had finished, they found themselves cuddling yet again. 

“You feelin’ any better?” Ian asked as he ran his fingers through Mickey’s dark hair. 

“Yeah. But I still need you to take care of me,” he replied with a smile. 

Without a doubt Ian knew marriage made Mick soft, but he hadn’t realized it had made him this soft. It was nice though. Day’s like these made Ian feel a little more warm and fuzzy inside. 

Even this thug needed a little extra love from his husband every once in a while, but hey no judgement. Who wouldn’t want someone like Ian to take care of them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it! I'll be back to writing my series soon, but I have had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :) Thanks!


End file.
